1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a refrigeration cabinet, in particular a commercial refrigerator or freezer, having a housing, which has a front access opening, and a door having at least one door panel for the access opening, wherein the door panel has a height and a width.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a refrigeration cabinet is known, for example, from the document EP 2 345 347 A1. Involved therein is a refrigerated cabinet that is open during sales hours, the door being stored by being moved into a parked position laterally in the housing next to the refrigerated space. In this way, the sales-inhibiting effect of a closed door shall be avoided, but at the same time, a door will be available with which the refrigerated space can be closed outside of sales hours in order to be able to save energy costs. It basically involves an open refrigeration cabinet for manipulation during sales hours.
Proceeding therefrom, the inventor aims at further reducing energy costs by also providing a closure for the access opening during sales hours. However, this will be easy to open and thus does not represent an inhibition for sales. In fact, commercial refrigeration cabinets are known, which have ordinary doors that are hinged on one side and thus can be rotated about a vertical axis of rotation. For example, in this respect, refer to the Unexamined Patent Application DE 10 2007 034 417 A1. Of course, such doors not only represent a barrier for goods in the interior space of the refrigeration cabinet, but also a blockage in the external space in front of the refrigeration cabinet when it is open. Usually a sales area is found there where customers move about and stop. The problem is multiplied where several refrigeration cabinets of this type are set up next to one another and for orientation, customers examine the offering of goods for the most part closely by standing for a long time in front of the closed doors. Customers thus additionally prevent access to the goods or vice versa, they are prevented from passing due to opened doors.
A refrigeration cabinet of the type named initially is known from EP 2 525 177 A1, whose doors swing inward upon opening, completely into the refrigerated space or interior space of the refrigeration cabinet defined by the housing, and therefore, a pivoting region is not required in front of the housing. Some of the discussed problems can be solved therewith. Of course, the pivoting region is now moved into the refrigerated space, whereby either the useful refrigerated space is extremely limited and the distance from the front of the refrigeration cabinet to the goods is increased or whereupon, in order to counteract this, the width of the door must be significantly limited. Both of these again form a barrier to the goods.